


uncle snape

by nesushies (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Severus with a ponytail, crossover i guess, lmao what are even tags, that's it lol bye, wattpad prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nesushies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a joke on wattpad turned prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	uncle snape

As Severus packed his bags, shoving whatever he could find in it, he heard wailing. Cries of sadness and pain. Angered pounds on his cabin door.

He was leaving Camp Half-Blood.

The children he grew up with tried to convince him to stay- to be with them once again- but no avail. 

Near the Big House children and teens alike gathered waiting to watch his departure. Most of the teens were elder siblings of the children, there to hold them back to cheer them up when they cried. 

He slung his baggage over his shoulder, pushing his hair out from underneath the strap, and threw his body on the white pegasi.

"Do you really have to leave?" a child asked.

"I'll come back." Severus smiled, trying to make the small girl cheerful again. 

She returned the emotion, clapping her hands and nodding furiously. "Please do!"

And as the winged horse took flight, Severus didn't look back.

He just told the biggest lie of his life.


End file.
